2014-03-11 - Welcome back Thor
Definitely not a typical day at the Avenger's mansion. First of all, for the past hour, Metallica, AC/DC, Van Halen, KISS, Led Zepplin and the like have been blaring from the sitting room. The furniture in the sitting room has been pushed back, and Natasha is sitting in the middle of the floor, with a few paper maps and drawings, a couple of different StarkPads with data on them, and a holo-diagram of what looks like a convention center floating around her head. Every so often, she moves her hand through the diagram, either bringing a room or area closer for inspection, or moving to a different area all together. A half-eaten bag of barbeque chips sits beside her, along with a bottle of water. Her hair is tied back in a tight ponytail, out of the way, and she's wearing yoga pants and a tank top-- both of which are a poor choice to be seen in public in, considering they show the fact that she has been putting on weight around the chest and waist. But in the Avengers mansion, it's not like there's any tabloid photographers to cause problems. "Bozhe moi..." she mutters to herself, flicking through another set of rooms. "/This/ many areas dedicated to video games?" It looks like she's going over the plans for the upcoming Stark Expo. Through the doors of Avengers Mansion walk a mild mannered man, replete with cane and a messenger bag hanging off the opposite shoulder handling the walking stick. So as not to draw attention to himself unduly, Donald Blake shows his Avengers id, being for Thor and still passes the biometrics scan before walking in the door. Stepping through the door, after the building shudders a bit and the lights flicker, Thor steps out of the elevator, Mjolnir held in hand, steam rising from his newly transmuted frame. The music greets Thor, still not quite used to the cacophony of sound, but agreeable nonetheless. Spotting Natasha centred on the floor, Thor throws up a hand. "Hail, Huntress, how finds you the day?" Walking into the sitting room is Bruce Banner, who is in a pretty good mood. A glass of iced tea in one hand and a StarkPad in the other, no doubt intending on finding the source of the rock and roll. Upon realizing it was Natasha working on something, and also Thor, Banner blinks and says, "Natasha, Thor." Natasha looks up, actually cracking a slight grin. "Thor! It's been a long time since we've seen you on 'Midgard'!" She actually rises to her feet, walking through the diagram, to greet him properly. With most women, that would be a hug. Natasha isn't most women, so she offers him a warrior's handshake. She nods at Bruce, giving him a sheepish look. "I figure they'll have to get used to Tony's noise at some point, and he sent me something saying they can already hear it, so..." she shrugs. Thor gives a slightly goofy smile of his own, setting the messenger back down in a chair as he takes Natasha's hand, giving a firm shake, as always, slightly on the side of trying not to break any bones. Even with the level of technology and magic on his own world, it still astonishes him what the humans think of here on Midgard. "Have we caught you at a bad time? You seem in the midst of many important matters?" He offers another handshake towards Bruce, who's hand seem otherwise occupied as he nods acknowledgement. "Indeed. Political matters and such, that I care not for. I leave them in Baldur's...hand." "Eh, at least you are blasting some Zep. Though perhaps some calm jazz would be a good balance." Banner smiles, though the music is not showing any effects on the placid doctor. He accepts the handshake, though is pretty timid about it. Banner glances over at the StarkPads and diagrams, "Ah, working on the Expo stuff? Should be a lot of fun, but why is Tony having you do this?" "Mm, no, I was just looking over some of the updated information for the Expo in a couple of weeks, since I'm going to have to be there and smiling and pretending to be interested." Natasha chuckles. "OsCorp sent over their room layouts and tech list last night, so I was seeing how it was fitting into the convention as a whole." She shrugs, giving Thor a smirk. "Technology, I know. Not your favorite thing. But no, it can wait." She glances to Bruce. "He's not having me do this, I... volunteered." Actually, she pulled the information without asking. "Considering I have to be on his arm for the week, and considering the announcement he's making there? I need to know the escape routes after the hundredth or so person gives their congratulations or suggests helping throw a shower." She gives a slight scowl. "Also, potential ingress routes, in case of incursions." Spies are always paranoid critters. "Music dost soothe the savage beast, does it not Bruce? I have no need of being thrown trough a wall today. We shall endeavour to keep the aggravations to a minimum." Now though, Thor heads over towards the libations, promply pouring himself a large glass of mead, brought back from Asgard. Crossing his arms over his chest, he ponders visibly at Natasha. "If you find this sort of thing tedious, as your body language suggests, why put yourself through the aggravation? Aside from a security standpoint. Cannot Tony find any blonde, blue-eyed harlot to be his eye candy?" Clint Barton walks in dressed in his usual combo of jeans and a t-shirt, a pair of beat up combat boots on his feet. He pauses at the door, grinning when he sees Thor. "Tony is on a bit of redhead kick right now Thor," he supplies as he saunters the rest of the way into the room. He gives a nod to Bruce and Nat. "Can't really blame him to be honest. Welcome back." "I see, well, we will need to show OsCorp up," Bruce frowns, but gives a nod of understanding to Natasha as she mentions the Expos need of exit plans, and a couple of blinks to Thor as he mentions finding someone else to be eye candy. Before he can say anything else Barton arrives and gets a "Clint." As his StarkPad gives an annoying beep, Banner sets down his glass and looks at it, "Dammit, gotta go deal with the reactor, will be back when I get it to behave." He then departs, forgetting his glass. Natasha winces a bit at Thor's comments. He has been gone awhile. "Actually--" And Clint walks in, supplying a good enough response, or usually a good enough response. "Welcome back, indeed," Natasha chuckles. She waves to Bruce as he departs. "Much has changed since you've been away." Her expression goes somber. "Steve was killed. By Skull." She pauses. "Tony and I are..." her nose wrinkles slightly. Clint could catch that look. And the myriad of thoughts behind it, most likely. "We are together. And--" please don't crush me if your response is to hug me! "--expecting twins." Thor has the mug of mead almost to his lips, as Clint walks in. He may notice Thor's expression change to several different emotions as Natasha explains the recent going's on. "I hope my shifting from Donald to myself does not cause grief to your buildings mechanical systems Bruce. But I wish thee good stead on your engineering endevours." As for the news about Steven and her own good news, Thor at the same time crushes the handle of the mug, grasping it underneath before it hits the ground sans handle and then leaps over to her, neatly handing the mug to Clint before hugging her and twirling her around the room a few times then with an 'oh', gently sets her down. No broken bones..."That is indeed most upsetting news and good news at the same time! I'm upset that I was not able to help Steven in his hour of need. He was indeed a brave soldier and excellent warrior. Perhaps I may have to have find some way to bring him back." "Good luck Bruce, let me know if my school explodes," Clint says to the scientist as he leans on the back of the couch eyes on Nat and Thor. "It was a big mess when Steve went down, the way I hear it there wasn't much that could be done. Though, if you've got some Asgardian thing to bring him back, you won't hear any complaints from me." He doesn't comment on the 'good news' though he does shoot Nat a small sympathetic look. Natasha lets out a short 'eep!!' as she's scooped up and spun by Thor. But when she's back on her feet, she smoothes back her hair and her tanktop a bit, and gives him a wry look. "If you bring him back, Clint will be out of his 'welcome back to life' cards. I think only one is left." She doesn't want to discuss the how or the why of Steve's death, in part, she still blames herself for the entire mess. She glances at Clint. "I am still amazed anyone thinks it is wise to give you children to teach. And raise. Mostly the latter." When in doubt, snark at Clint. Besides, he mentioned his school. She looks back at Thor. "Tony has stepped down from the Avengers. Clint is field leader now, with Steve... gone. And Janet is chairman with Tony having stepped down. As I said. Many changes." Thor looks at Clint and then at Natasha, still mostly unaware that the two had a past. For the most part, he's been dealing with his own issues, namely Loki and still has a few apologies of his own to issue. He shakes his head, wearing his heart on his sleeve as they say, "Nay, as you say, it could not be helped. It doesn't change the past to blame yourself either." He takes the mug back from Clint, "Verily. We can only hope to remedy the situation for the better." He lets out a big breath, downs the mead in one gulp and stops himself before he attempts to simply throw it through a door, window, wall and sets it down beside the chair. "I am indeed happy for you and Tony. He has been without a steady maiden by his side for as long as I've known him. It grounds a man to have his better half." Speaking from experience and his recent relationship with Sif. Another wide grin as he waves a hand at Clint. "And here you are, bettering the lives of children! What more noble profession than to shape the minds and hearts of young mortals!" "Worth it, for Steve," Clint says about the cards before he turns to Thor and smiles sheepishly. "I thought I was doing alright, just kicking ass as an Avenger," he jokes to Thor. "But the kids are good, future heroes, you should come visit. Also, what 's been going on with Loki? I know someone who would be interested in hearing about it." "Loki. Just who we /don't/ need to show up now," Natasha comments darkly, giving Clint a Look. She knew whom he was referring to. "I thought she was trying to avoid him? Some sort of dispute, da?" She rubs her temples. Not mentioning to Thor any details about this, no. He doesn't need to be /that/ updated on things. She settles back on the floor inside the holographic conference center, peering around. "Clint, do you want to bring your kid to the Expo? It looks like OsCorp is releasing some sort of extreme sport glider and a new gaming system-- OStation? Looks like it will be similar to the Holo S-Play Stark is releasing. Seems up miniBarton's alley." Thor tilts his head for a minute, his eyes glazing over as he hears someone praying to the Norse gods. He shakes his head, standing to as Clint asks about Loki. The armor over Thor's arm can be heard creaking as he makes a fist with each hand. "My brother and I have been at odds of late. Though, I know not what he is about at the moment. I only know we have to have words about his behavior." A few breathes later, Thor picks up his messenger bag and slings it over a shoulder, looking slightly out of place. "It would be excellent to visit your young charges. Teach them about weather and hammers!" Another piece of technology lost on Thor, that of videogames. He'd rather just go out to any number of worlds and live the adventure than be stuck inside, playing some 'simulation.' As for Natasha, Thor grins widely. "Rest assured, your offspring will be showered with many gifts! I wish you peace and health on your term of gestation. As well Clint, your child shall receive many splendid things, such great news to balance the heavy deeds you've laid upon me this day." "Tony's actually got that handled, he arranged tickets for the whole Academy to fly out to the Expo, Adam included, so we'll be there, and yeah, sounds like his sort of thing. As for America and Loki, well best way to avoid the guy is to know what he's up to," he says before he looks up at Thor. "Though that seems to be a big question mark as usual," he gives the whole thing a shrug and smiles up at Thor "And cool come by any time the kids would love a chance to meet you, and uh, feel free to come by my place with splendid things for Adam, I'm sure he'd love that too."